


Featherweight Fingers

by piscean_stories



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Fluff, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentions of marriage, Post S6, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 06, Recovery, Reunions, Soft keith, Touch-Starved, Touching, soft shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 18:57:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15007262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piscean_stories/pseuds/piscean_stories
Summary: Keith and Shiro are finally allowed the time they need to feel one another. To know, that this is very well, what fate has brought them to.





	Featherweight Fingers

**Author's Note:**

> So, I got asked to write some touchy/feeling Sheith and welp;;; This turned out softer than melted butter. Hope ya enjoy! UWU

The stars were bleak, just barely showing above the horizon. The painted sky was a medium of oil paint, blessed with a splash of watercolor. Brilliant shades of golden mixed with a pooling purple, casting shadows in a gentle shade. The wind that gusted between the trees passed secrets from canyons into the ears of the wandered that landed there. 

The delicate situation was hanging by a thread, each movement causing a startled leap in movement of the heart. The strings that held them together had been worn since day one, though unbreaking. The harp of a melody that rang between beast and paladin was that of a chorus singing pride and courage into the strong hearts they seeked. Everything was set to be planned, and as if it were it, fate lead them to this point. 

Settled in the cot just behind him, Keith let out a monotonous sigh. As stressed as he has been, he wouldn’t trade the outcome for the world. Just behind him, nestled comfortably, was his one and only; Takashi Shirogane. The man had been drug to hell, seared through purgatory, and thrown back into the world of the living. He was exhausted. Keith, had been questioning his very own existence, believing in the fairy tails his mother had read him as a child. All good things, will come your way. Just let them be, and they will become. She would say, letting him know, that things were going to be okay eventually. He had pondered a game of chess, playing with mental stability and choices of leadership. The fight he had fought against his own, was very much exhausting and determined the winner of the game. In the end, he had lost to a cost of giving up everything, only to retaliate with as the champion of love. Love. Such a foreign concept to him, but something he desired to learn more about. 

The love of a mother, was weird. Krolia had been close to non-existent in his life up until the mission with the blades. And thus, his father had died back on earth. So what exactly was a parent’s love? Was it the comforting nursery rhymes they sung to him when he was distressed? Or was it the distance that was given, to unsure to break the tension that had gathered over years of separation. Keith hadn’t been able to define his mother’s love yet. She had taught him well, and gave him more knowledge of his past than he could even remember. But what was it- that she saw? As a mother to him, did she burn with the mistakes she made of leaving him behind, or did she phantom the pain with knives being thrown at enemies? 

The more keith thought about it, the more distressed he became. And then, it was all quiet. Shiro had been dead all along. And Keith was just chasing an apparition of the idea his man, was still alive. But, here he was. Contently resting beside him, alive and breathing. Allura, had brought him back, from places that were lonely and dangerous to one’s mental being. Shiro had been lost, and lonely. Yearning for someone to find him in this mix of cosmos and asteroids, begging for a sight of the shine of his favorite star. Keith. Keith shone brighter than any of the stars in the sky, and it was clear, that even when the sun burned brighter than ever, Keith still shone through. His light wasn’t blinding either. It was captivating. Intoxicating. The gentle curve of his lips when he smiled. The gentle purr in his laughs. But his favorite thing about Keith? His eyes. His eyes held a thousand mysteries, that not even the galaxy could solve. And so, Shiro found himself lost in them. The depth of the violet and the deep cornflower blue, was mesmerizing. Keith was his, til the end of time. That was a damned fact. 

Shifting to the side, a gentle voice called out to Keith. 

“Are you okay?” Shiro’s raspy voice swayed him into moving so that he could lay beside the man he loved. Keith was quiet, unsure of how to answer. Eventually, Shiro sighed and with a gentle smile, he wrapped Keith up against himself. “You’re too quiet,” Shiro added, attempting once more, just to see that heart melting smile. Still, he wouldn’t. Keith was upset. And Shiro didn’t like it. “Keith?” Shiro tried again, however he instantly froze, seeing the tears race down his cheeks. “Keith- Baby- hey.. What’s wrong?” He asked, trying his best to get into a comfortable position to comfort him. Keith shook his head and wiped his eyes. The distress was clear on his face. He was suffering, Shiro realized. He was suffering because of the things he’s experienced, and feeling helpless to the pain, he gave in. 

Sighing gently, he combed his fingers through Keith’s messy strands. Keith sniffled, untrusting of his own voice. Shiro didn’t press the matter, instead, he let him work it out. He trailed his calloused fingers through threads of silk woven raven. Keith’s hair was like a feather against the wind. Simply amazing. The occasional messy strands that stuck out, and the bangs that fell over his eyes. Keith was gorgeous. And he realized now, just how much he missed carding his fingers through the raven’s hair. Keith eventually gave in to the overwhelming feeling. 

“Shi-.. Shiro..” Keith murmured, a broken and beaten record, scratching on the surface. 

“Shh.. You’re alright.. I know you’re overwhelmed Keith, just relax, it’ll be okay..” Shiro whispered. Keith felt the tears spring into his eyes. He had almost lost this man for good. Shiro was lost in another world entirely, and Keith merely lost him. Keith sucked in a shaky breath, moving to lay his head against the other’s chest. Keith needed to hear it. 

The beating, of a base dream in action. The bumping of the feeling, of being absolutely in love. If there was a sound for love, it would be Shiro’s beating heart. Keith sighed out in relief, listening to the continuous and steady rhythm. In his head, Keith was arranging a symphony orchestra of all the things he had to say, and the beat of Shiro’s heart, was the only pulse he needed. As Keith listened, Shiro touched. He would trail featherweight fingers across exposed skin on Keith’s shoulders. Dancing and feeling, making sure he was alive. His Keith was alive. He himself, was alive. This was all real. And Shiro wouldn’t give it up for the world. Keith’s porcelain skin was smooth and delicate. Barely marred with scarring or damage, he was perfect. Keith’s tears lessened as he listened to the sound, a gentle reminder that everything was going to be okay. 

“Keith.. When we get back home, you better believe, I am getting down on one knee,” Shiro murmured out of the blue. Keith’s eyes widened upon those words. He lifted his head, looking Shiro dead in the eyes. 

“And you better believe that I’ll say yes,” Keith smiled. And Shiro melted. Finally, Keith smiled. He knew that the boy was struggling to cope with the tragedy of their own dispute. His confession in a time of desperation, it wasn’t how the fairytale was supposed to go; but nonetheless, Shiro heard it.  _ “I love you!” _

Shiro smiled and pulled him close. Their lips were close, but not close enough. Keith glanced down, before looking back up, examining every feature Shiro had to offer. His beautiful scar across the bridge of his nose, the coffee brown shade of his eyes. The silver hair that remained in tact, and the fluff of bangs that fell over his forehead. He was so beautiful. Shiro, however, found something even more worthwhile the loving glances. 

Keith’s scar. Although he hadn’t known about it until recently, he felt awful. He had damaged his love in more ways than one. But he knew Keith would never hold it against him. Shiro cupped the side of his face, thumb trailing a caress over the scarred skin. 

“You are so beautiful..” Shiro whispered in the close proximity. Keith looked away bashfully before looking back up at him. “So.. So beautiful.. You’ll never know how guilty I feel for hurting you, but.. I want you to know, that I love you no matter what..” Shiro added quietly. Keith’s eyes widened. That’s the first time he’s heard confirmation. He had been so distressed about tarnishing their relationship, but to find out that mutual bond, had only grown stronger in a sense of mentality and love, it was fulfilling. 

“I love you so, so much Shiro.. I don’t care what you’ve done to me- That wasn’t you.. So I can’t hold it against you at all..” Keith responded gently. Shiro smiled and finally, the bridge between them had been built and established. And with that, Shiro captured him. Pulling him into a satisfying electric shock of emotions, their lips meant in a passionate embrace, embarking on a journey of pleasure and reward. 

Keith was sure, that by the end of the night, he had found his definition of what love was. It wasn’t that he shared with Krolia. It was, but not to this degree. Shiro had dozed off shortly after, and Keith layed there contently in his embrace. His thoughts traveled a new distance, where pain and suffering never existed. The symphonic harmonies that replayed in his heart, drove him to believe, that yes, he truly was, in love with Takashi Shirogane. 

**Author's Note:**

> W o w emotions are still a thing after season six? Hmmm, yeah probably! Come scream at me on tumblr! [My Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/an1m3ru1n3dmyl1f3)


End file.
